Running from Hate
by realistjoker
Summary: <html><head></head>Due to prejudice facing him in Atlantis, young Kaldur decides to run away only to run into a certain sea witch. Can Aquaman help him out of his predicament?</html>


**Disclaimer**- You know the redundant statement of not owning Young Justice or the Little Mermaid references. Spanking of a child is featured in the story. But the biggest warning is that the n-word is used a few times throughout the story, but** not **in a racist manner only to show how ignorant people are when they don't understand something.

**A/N**-I have been toying with this idea for awhile about Kaldur'ahm coming to Atlantis at an early age and Aquaman taking him in. however Kaldur doesn't take to Orin to well. Once I got that general idea, it branched out to what if he was the only black person in Atlantis and what he would have to go through, with Orin's help.

Just to reiterate my disclaimer, the n-word is not used in any racist manner towards African-Americans other than Kaldur. If anyone has a problem with me using the word send me a note and we'll discuss it.

* * *

><p>Today was another day in the city of Atlantis; all of her citizens went about on their day to day business as the early afternoon wore on.<p>

Swimming past the center of Poseidonis, Kaldur'ahm tried to keep his eyes straight in front of him trying not to make eye contact with anyone, because it would lead to trouble.

A group of citizens noticing him turned to themselves and started to speak in whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

"Just look at him that skin is unnatural."

"I heard on the surface world, his kind are called niggers."

"Completely disgusting how King Orin took him in."

Kaldur tried not to pay attention as he swam past them, but their hurtful words filled him with trepidation, especially that word nigger. He had heard it before, but he couldn't remember where. Of course it wasn't the first time that people had said many hurtful things to him.

Every day since he was first brought to Atlantis someone would bring up the fact that he was different. He knew he was different; he just hated the constant reminder.

There were almost times he wished that he could just go to King Orin and explain his problems, but he felt distrust towards the man.

Swimming faster, the notion of being forever trapped within the borders of Atlantis with people that hated him bothered seven year old Kaldur to the point where it drove him crazy. There were times that he yearned that he could remember his life before coming to Atlantis, but sadly there was nothing no matter how hard he tried to remember. His first true memory was floating naked outside of Atlantis speaking nothing, but English until King Orin found him and brought him back to the palace.

Naturally being a outsider, no one knew what to think of the strange child. Unlike other citizens of Atlantis, his skin was dark, which wasn't possible for the more humanoid citizens of Atlantis to achieve due to the lack of sunlight. People thought he was a demon sent from the surface world to plague them, which led to some open hostility until Aquaman stepped in threatening to banish anyone that physically harmed him. Only the royal family and a few others had enough common sense to see that the child wasn't a danger. This also led into the child having a home. The original plan was to have the child live with an adoptive family until it was determined where he had came from, but no one wanted the demon child in their household. Orin disgusted by his people's rejection over the innocent child, took him into his own household to raise as a son and bestowed the name of 'Kaldur'ahm' to him, out of honor of his friend, Cal Durham. However Kaldur didn't consider Orin his father in any form even if he knew the older man wanted him to. He had a feeling that his real father was out there, somewhere alive and wouldn't like it.

Hiding behind a pillar, Kaldur made sure he wasn't seen by guards before he left Atlantis's borders, unfortunately for him the first friend he made Garth decided to follow him.

"Kaldur, we're not supposed to leave," cried seven year old Garth trying to keep up with his friend as they swam even farther from Atlantis's borders.

"So," Kaldur exclaimed in broken Atlantean, fortunately for him he learned the language fairly quickly. "Why should I stay someplace where I'm not wanted?"

"But our king will be displeased."

"So." His king was nobody to him. Kaldur was convinced that soon Orin will grow tired of him and cast him out of Atlantis to fend for himself or if that didn't happen he would be stripped of the honor of being Orin's son the minute that Orin and Mera had a child of their own. He would probably be reduced to being a servant for the newborn heir.

Garth was becoming frustrated with his friend. "But he'll punish us."

"So."

"Kaldur'ahm don't be stupid. He'll spank us." The memory of being on the receiving end of one two months ago was fresh in Garth's mind.

"I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are."

"You're a barnacle head," the blond boy retorted.

"Well you're a…" Garth didn't know what to say, since he could only retaliate using bad words now. "Whatever, what about the Sea Witch; she'll kill us."

"She's dead."

"I heard Prince Orm say that she's not really dead. She'll catch us and eat us."

"She's dead," the dark skinned boy snapped swimming faster until he noticed a small cave. He never noticed it before maybe because he had never been so far from Atlantis. Knowing it was daring he swam until it took him through a long tunnel.

"Kaldur come back," Garth yelled to afraid to go after his friend, but did anyway. "Kaldur."

Kaldur heard his friend, but decided not to answer until he exited. Pure astonishment crossed his face as he saw a graveyard of sunken ship before him. Garth coming up beside him stared as well.

"Awesome," the two said in unison. In their excitement they never notice a pair of black eyes watching them.

Despite being submerged underwater for over one hundred years most of the ships still held their magnificent shapes, especially one in particular called _Ariel_.

"Let's go explore," said Kaldur.

Garth not even bothering to argue just nodded and said, "last one in is a rotten fish."

Giggling together the two friends raced each other into the bowels of _Ariel,_ not caring about anything.

Being underwater for so long, the most of the ship's wood frame was rotted and made it dangerous, but the boys didn't care as they explored every nook and cranny until they came upon an ivory treasure chest.

"What do you think is in it?" Kaldur asked.

"Maybe jewels or other things from the surface world."

"Let's open it." The two boys began to pry the lid open, but to no anvil, as they worked a robust figure silently moved behind them.

"What a pair of adorable boys."

Turning twin shivers went down both boys' spine as they stared a bluish-grey woman whose lower body was that of a black octopus. Rolls of fat jiggled as she swam towards them and with extraordinary speed gripped Kaldur with a tentacle.

"Absolutely gorgeous," she remarked.

"Let him go," screamed Garth only to be backhanded by a tentacle.

"Hush you."

"Garth run," Kaldur screamed.

The other boy tried, but was grabbed by another tentacle. Smiling the witch shook him up and down before deciding that he wasn't worth it and let him go. Garth knowing it was the perfect opportunity to get away quickly swam away to get King Orin.

The witch just smirked as called a pair of eels to her side. "Make sure he doesn't get far," she told them. The eels eagerly swam after the boy hoping that he would make a tasty snack.

She turned her attention back towards Kaldur. "Such a beautiful little boy; your skin is so much different than everyone else in Atlantis. Don't be afraid of me child. Let me guess you're an outcast of Atlantis like I am?"

"No King Orin has taken me into his household," he whispered.

"Really? That is quite interesting that Orin would take you into his household, mostly likely as a pet."

"I'm not his pet."

"Don't lie to yourself child, of course I would keep you as my pet as well. So handsome." She started to seductively stroke his hair. "Just perfect, I think I'll keep you. Turn you into my own little toy, or better yet kill you."

"No please let me go home," Kaldur sobbed. "Please, I'll do anything."

With a slasher smile she said, "Sorry but It can't be done child."

* * *

><p>Adrenaline pulsed through Garth as he pushed himself to swim even faster to Atlantis. He had to get King Orin and Prince Orm, so they could rescue Kaldur, plus the fact that two killer eels were following him made him strain his muscles to the point of exhaustion, but he wasn't about to give up. Kaldur was his friend the only person that he could go to with his secrets, someone that kept his secret and an ear that listen to him complain about how icky girls were. He vowed to protect Kaldur.<p>

The second he went into Atlantis borders, he started to scream until a couple guards saw the eels and immediately killed them. Once they were gone, Garth proceeded to the palace and burst into the throne room where Orin was having a meeting with a man from the surface world. Garth didn't know who it was, but he looked important with his red and blue costume on.

Seeing the child clearly exhausted Orin stood up as worry crossed his face along with his wife's. "Garth what is it?"

Quickly he took swallows of water, so he could properly speak only that didn't happen and he ended up screaming. "Kaldur was taken by the sea witch."

"What?" Mera exclaimed.

Garth quickly launched into the story of what happened.

With every passing word Orin grew angrier, till he stopped the child mid story. "I'm going after him. Orm stay here and see to Garth."

"Yes brother."

"And I'll come to."

"Mera."

"I will not have that witch harm my child," she hissed as her tattoos started to glow.

He quickly gave her a hug. "No Mera stay here. The Sea Witch is my enemy. I should have destroyed her when I had the chance years ago, but I let her live, but not now. She will pay dearly for hurting our son."

"Alright, bring our child back safe."

Taking up his trident, he nodded and said, "I will my love."

0000

The sea witch laughed to herself as she played with her new pet. She started to squeeze him until his lips started to turn blue due to lack of oxygen, letting go his lips started to return to their normal color, but she started to squeeze again. "You're a fun little toy. I should just squeeze hard enough until your beautiful little eyes pop out of your head. Yes, your grey orbs will make a delightful necklace."

Kaldur tried to beg for his life, but to no anvil. He tried to fight and use the little bit of magic that he knew, but that to didn't help either. With the increase of pressure, he knew his time was up. _I'm going to die,_ he thought. _I just hope Garth got away safely._ _I'm sorry King Orin, Queen Mera for not being a better child. _Dropping his head, he accepted his fate as tears streamed down his face.

The witch surprised, decided to end it for the boy, with a second tentacle she wrapped it around his neck and started to squeeze. "It'll be over soon," she said.

Swimming with all his might, Orin coming upon the scene only to see red as he swam and punched the witch in the face. Not even bothering to speak he created a sword and cut the tentacles holding Kaldur'ahm.

"How dare you," she screamed in pain as blue blood spilled out of her. "You'll pay for this Aquaman."

In a dangerously low voice Orin replied, "How dare you harm my child." Taking Kaldur in his arms, he placed the child in a safe place, before he attacked the witch. There was no time to play around. Before the witch could even conjure a spell, Aquaman used the sword he created to slice her in two. Not wanting her to rejuvenate herself, he sliced the pieces into tinier pieces and used a spell to disintegrate them. Orin stared at the remains of the witch as he took Kaldur in his arms and swam off. He was glad that his child was unconscious for the fight; if he hadn't been there was no doubt in his mind that Kaldur'ahm would have nightmares for the rest of his life. Making sure the child was still living; he pressed him against his chest protectively and whispered a prayer to Neptune to forever keep his child safe.

* * *

><p>Hours later Kaldur awoken to the sounds of whispers around him, slowly opening his eyes he noticed that he was in his room safely under his covers. Being nosey he turned to see Queen Mera speak fiercely to King Orin, saying that they would have to deal with the Sea Witch's family one day once they found out.<p>

Orin reassured his wife that they would be properly prepared.

"What's going on?" Kaldur asked sitting up. "King Orin what happened to the Sea Witch?"

Mera swiftly took Kaldur into her arms and kissed him. "She's gone, thank Neptune." Pulling him away from her, a serious look crossed her face. "How dare you scare us and almost get yourself killed young man. What were you thinking?"

"I…I…"

"Mera let me speak to him alone," Orin said.

"Not until I get my answer."

"I'm sorry my queen." Tears threatened to come down as his little lip started to quiver.

Despite her anger, Mera softened and cuddled Kaldur. "My child, please never scare me again with your recklessness."

"Yes my queen," he sobbed into her chest.

"Hush young one, I'm not mad just worried." For awhile she held him close until she felt that he was ready to speak with Orin. Pulling back she gave him another kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to make you some food and I expect you to eat all of it."

"Yes ma'am."

Giving him one last hug, she tried to pull away, but Kaldur's little hands clung to her. He didn't want to be left alone with his king. Despite her feelings to stay with the child, she pried his little hands away and quickly swam off.

With his wife gone Orin sat beside the child and made sure that the boy sat comfortably in his lap. The events of today rushed through his mind. His normal calm and rational thinking went out the window when he found out Kaldur'ahm was in danger. The end result being he killed the horrible sea witch that plagued the outskirts of Atlantis. However he did know that there would be other dangers in the world as the child grew older, ones that he knew he couldn't protect Kaldur from.

"Kaldur'ahm, why did you disobey me, have I not warned you about leaving the protective borders of Atlantis?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted to leave to escape-"

"To escape what?"

Kaldur bit his lip. "To escape Atlantis."

"Has not Atlantis been good to you?

"No."

"Explain."

"You don't know what its like, how the others call me names because of my skin and how they call you a disgrace for taking me in."

"What do they call you?"

"Demon." Orin knew about that name. "King Orin what's a nigger?" Waves of anger radiated from Orin that Kaldur knew thought he would be kicked out of Atlantis. "I'm sorry my king, I didn't mean to say that word."

Orin gave him a hug. "No Kaldur'ahm, I am not angry with you. That word…Neptune help me. That word is the most derogatory and vile way to describe a person. Only uneducated and ignorant surface dwellers call others of a different skin tone that word."

"They say that word to people like me?" Kaldur asked sadly.

"Unfortunately yes. I would have loved to see you go through life without hearing the mere utterance of that word. Who called you it?"

"I don't want to say."

"Kaldur'ahm how can I punish those who have harmed you, if I do not know their names?"

Nodding in agreement the child told him the person and more about what other names he was called in great detail. At the end he cried into Orin's chest finally realizing that he would always be hated by the people of Atlantis.

"Why do people hate me?" he asked.

Orin wanted to tell him that there will always be someone out there what would hate him, but now was not the time. It was time for the child to feel better. "People hate what they don't understand. I love you as well as the Queen, Prince Orm, Garth and Tula. Over time people will begin to see you as a great individual."

"No they won't, not with my skin."

"Kaldur'ahm, who did I name you after?"

The boy sniffed, surprised by the question but answered anyway. "Cal Durham, your friend that died because of Black Manta."

"Correct and he had skin like yours. He was a loyal man that put his life on the line for me more than once and for that I am extremely grateful. I have honored you with his name, because you will grow up to be a great man. In time the people of Atlantis will see your qualities and respect you for them."

"No they won't," the boy cried, but was quieted with hugs.

"Yes they will trust me," Orin reassured, but Kaldur didn't believe him. Knowing that the child was emotionally and mentally exhausted, he decided to forego Kaldur'ahm's punishment for now. "I'm sure you are hungry; let us go see what Queen Mera has prepared."

"Yes King Orin."

"Once you have rested more, we will discuss your disobedience." Kaldur just nodded as the impending punishment loomed over his head.

* * *

><p>A good three hours later, Kaldur found himself in Orin's and Mera's bedroom sitting on the bed silently fearing his punishment. So far he hadn't been punished by the older man due to him still learning about Atlantis and her rules, but he knew that he was in for it.<p>

_He'll banish me. But it won't be that bad, I'll just go back to the surface world. Or he'll give me to the Sea Witch's family then they'll kill me,_ he thought.

Orin coming into the room saw the child with his head down in deep thought. _This won't be easy_, he told himself as he sat upon the bed. "Kaldur'ahm." The little boy didn't even look up. Tilting the boy's head up, he forced him to make eye contact. "Kaldur'ahm," he repeated.

Kaldur tried to find anger etched on Orin's face, but there wasn't any, only disappointment. "Yes my king?" he finally answered.

"Do you care about your safety?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why would you jeopardize it by leaving Atlantis's protective borders? I am aware that the other citizens have not treated you well, but you could have come to me or the Queen to express your concerns."

Kaldur just shrugged. "I didn't want to talk to you," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just a pet to you. You took me in as some type of trophy," he said defiantly.

Orin crossed his arms not wanting to think who would plant such a ridiculous notion within the child's head. "Why do you believe that?"

"Because it's the truth."

Orin forced the child to look him in the eyes again. "No it's not Kaldur'ahm. I took you in because I saw a lost child that needed a loving home. Despite how you might feel about me or your queen; we will always love you and by no means ever treat you as a pet."

"But I'll be your servant when your real child is born."

"No! You will be an older brother that will teach the child about our world. You will a protector and a friend. Sometimes you two will fight, but only friendly sibling banter. There will be times where he or she will get in trouble and you will want to protect them. In the eyes of Mera and I, both of you will be equal in receiving our love."

Labored breathing started to escape Kaldur as the realization that King Orin might truly want him filled his mind.

"Kaldur, I am aware that you might never see me as a father figure or as a father, but until you are old enough to leave I will always be."

"What about my real one?"

"No true father would ever leave his child. Despite us not being biologically related, you will always be my child."

With tears running down, Kaldur latched himself to Orin hugging him tight. "I'm sorry father."

A warm feeling ran through Orin's chest; however he still needed to carry out Kaldur's punishment, even if he didn't want to. "I forgive you child. Now time for your punishment." Before Kaldur knew it, he was over Orin's lap.

"No," he screamed kicking his small legs forcing Orin to trap them underneath his own. "No, this is wrong."

"It is an appropriate punishment for a boy that decided to put his life in danger."

"But it wasn't my fault."

"True, but it was your fault when you decided to leave Atlantis." Making sure the child was secure; Orin took a deep breath before a hand came down on Kaldur's bottom.

Kaldur's eyes almost came out of his sockets. "Stop it," he cried, his little hands reaching behind to protect his bottom, but Orin swatted them away.

"Kaldur'ahm this is for your own good as a reminder to come to me when something is wrong." Another smack came down on the child's bottom.

"Stop."

_Whack_.

_Whack._

_Whack._ After the fifth one, Kaldur was bucking with all his might trying to get away, but no success. This was the first spanking that he ever got from King Orin. Garth had warned him and he wished that he had listened.

_Whack._

"Kaldur why am I spanking you?" Orin asked.

"Because I left Atlantis and almost got killed by the Sea Witch."

_Whack._

"What should have happened if you were upset by citizens of Atlantis?"

"Come to you or Queen Mera with my problems."

_Whack._

"Will you run off again?"

"No sir, I won't. I'm sorry my king," Kaldur sobbed, his bucking had eventually stopped as he knew it wasn't helping.

Knowing it was time to end this, Orin gave him seven final whacks, which left Kaldur a crying mess in his lap. Gathering the boy in his arms, he wrapped him into a comforting hug. "I don't want to punish you this way again Kaldur'ahm. It hurts me as well to see you in pain."

"I won't disobey you again," the child sobbed.

Slowly the pain in his bottom eased as his sobs trickled down to little hiccups, while Orin rubbed small circles into his back. Soon he forced himself to gain some control only wishing that he would never be on the receiving end of a spanking again.

Feeling the child calm down, Orin placed him in the middle of his bed and covered him up. "For tonight you'll be staying with Queen Mera and me, so we can watch over you."

Kaldur yawned. "Yes sir, I'm sorry for scaring you."

He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "All is forgiven little one. Kaldur'ahm, one day everyone will adore you."

"How?"

"Because you'll be a hero one day."

"As Aquaman?"

"Maybe or as a different identity."

A smile crossed Kaldur's face as he thought about being a hero, maybe fighting alongside Aquaman one day. "My king can you tell me a story about a hero?"

"Of course." Lying beside him, Orin held the small child and stroked his blond hair. "I'll tell you about my adventures of fighting alongside the man from Krypton and the bat from Gotham."

Snuggling into his king's embrace, Kaldur listened attentively until his eyes grew heavy with sleep. Drifting off, he didn't dream about his horrible day with the Sea Witch. But in his dream, he saw himself standing tall on a pedestal with the king and queen behind him and the citizens of Atlantis cheering his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Thanks for reading, please review and let me know how it was.


End file.
